


The Dance (2018)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Starfleet Academy, Valentine's Day, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: At the Academy's Valentine Dance, couples are paired by paper hearts.





	The Dance (2018)

“Did you put your heart in the box?”

Jim paused the glass of rum punch at his lips and eyed his best friend. “Yeah, I put it in there. But I still can’t believe you talked me into this lame ass thing.”

It was a Valentine’s Day dance at the Academy and everyone had been given paper hearts at the door which they were supposed to put in a box with their name on It. Then two hearts would be chosen to dance together during the first dance.

“Couldn’t help it. Was tired of watching you mope around.”

“”I’m not moping.” Jim scowled.

It was way too crowded and he was feeling vaguely claustrophobic. He swore everyone on campus was there. Which meant he’d probably get stuck dancing with someone he was not at all compatible with.

Stupid Bones.

“Hey,” Bones said. “Do you mind?”

“Oh. Sorry. Thought I said that in my head.”

“This is for your own good, Jim” Bones said. “God knows whatever you hoped would happen isn’t going to. What better time to find new love than at a Valentine’s Day function.”

Jim snorted. “Spare me. I am  _not_ looking to find love. I’m looking to get drunk and laid or laid and drunk. I don’t care about the order.”

“The heart will help you.”

“You and that heart. It’s a paper doily thing, Bones. It doesn’t hold the fate of the world, you know.”

“It doesn’t have to. It only needs to hold  _your_  fate.”

Jim swiped Bones’ drink and sniffed it. “What exactly is this spiked with?”

“Give me that,” Bones grumbled and snatched it back, taking a drink. “You need some more punch?”

“Nah, I need something less sweet with more bite to it.” Jim squeezed Bones’ shoulder as his gaze sought the bar. “I’ll be back shortly.”

****

“Okay.” Nyota rubbed her hands together. “Our hearts have been added to the box.”

Spock froze. “Nyota, I told you I did not wish to participate.”

“I know, but it’s just one dance, Spock. What harm can there be?”

“I was under the impression that I am here to dance with you.”

“Well, there are plenty of opportunities for that,” she replied. “Don’t worry, Spock. It will be fine.”

He almost said fine had variable definitions but he refrained from it. He did not want to stay long. He hoped that the first dance would be over soon, he would dance two dances with Nyota and then he would go home. After all he had papers to grade. And lessons to plan. In his quiet, lonely apartment.

“Spock, they are about to announce the pairings,” Nyota exclaimed excitedly.

“I hope that I am paired with you.”

“Yowza, yowza, yowza,” the announcer said inexplicably. “It’s time to announce the pairings for our Valentine’s Love Dance. The dance where you are sure to find your soulmate.” He paused. “Or maybe not. Maybe just someone to screw tonight.”

The crowd around him laughed though Spock could not imagine why.

As the annoying man rattled off names, Spock stopped listening. Until he heard Nyota’s name. And he was  _not_  paired with her. He held back a sigh.

“Commander Spock,” the announcer said.

Spock stiffened. Here it came. He would be paired with some human who would no doubt say exactly the wrong thing and he would be forced to pretend it was not offensive.

“Cadet James Kirk.”

Spock felt the blood drain from his face and his heart begin to hammer in his side. Suddenly, Cadet James Kirk stood in front of him. Without a word, Spock put his hands upon the cadet and took him out to the dance floor. A waltz was expected and for some reason Spock decided it was he who would lead.

Kirk’s gaze met his. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

Kirk licked his lips. “I...I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Spock nodded. “Nor I you.”

“Spock—”

“Jim—”

The music struck up. And still Spock stared into cerulean eyes.

“I guess we’d better dance,” Kirk said softly.

And so Spock did, moving Kirk in his arms to the strains of the classical waltz music. They spoke no words while the dance continued but as soon as it ended, Spock pulled Kirk from the dance floor and over to the side.

“We have been conspired against.”

Kirk nodded, smiling a little “Looks like.”

“Jim, I—”

“Did you want to get out of here?” Jim interrupted, his voice low. His tongue swept across his bottom lip again.

“My apartment is near,” Spock whispered.

“I know.”

Spock exhaled slowly. “I should apologize—”

“No, it was me—”

Kirk stopped. Laughed. “Let’s just get out of here.” He took Spock’s hands in his and Spock found himself blushing, though he tried not to. Somehow this human made him blush over all others. “I missed you.”

For a moment, Spock was overwhelmed, but he finally nodded. “I missed you too. More than I thought was possible.”

“Yeah?”

“Though it has only been two weeks it seems like an eternity.”

Kirk closed his eyes briefly and then seemed to gather himself before he gifted Spock with one of his dazzling smiles. “Let’s not do that again, okay?”

“I am in full agreement.”

And they walked out of the Valentine’s Day dance without a backward glance, though Spock suspected Nyota and McCoy would know, and they made their way back to Spock’s apartment and his bed.

And afterwards, Kirk sighed as he laid his head on Spock’s bare chest. “That stupid announcer was right.”

“About?”

“During that dance, I found my soulmate and the guy I was going to screw tonight.”

Spock opened his mouth to retort but then Kirk laughed with such warmth and joy that it flowed through Spock like the greatest of gifts. Instead of replying, he drew his beloved’s lips close once more and learned how to kiss him all over again.


End file.
